


UpOwlKnight has joined the party.

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, MMORPGs, Meet-Cute, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: “Remind me why I agreed to this again?”“Because you’re lonely but too much of a nerd to fix it by hanging out at some bar with strangers.”“Ah, yes, that’s it.”Kuroo's kind of bad at video games, but a random stranger is nicer about it than Kenma is.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2017





	UpOwlKnight has joined the party.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my section of SASO Team Bokuroo 2017's second collab entry. I thought it was cute enough that I always meant to put it up here for posterity. It's short, though I added some words I originally had to cut for space.

“Kenma—_Kenma_, where did you _go_? I swear to—oh, fuck!”

Kuroo knows he’s shouting into his headset, can _feel_ Kenma glaring at him from 500 kilometers away, but the circumstances are dire.

_“Why are you dying?”_

“You left me! Where—”

_“I’m inside the tower, keep up. I need heals.”_

“Now _I_ need heals! How am I supposed to support your ass if you—oh no no _no how do I stealth again_?”

_“Fuck’s sake, Kuro,”_ Kenma wheezes before dissolving into quiet laughter at Kuroo’s plight. _“You’re such a waste of a trial account.”_

The static that crackles across the microphone reminds Kuroo all too well of how far away he is from his best friend here at university, but he shoves the maudlin feeling aside. This is _game time_.

Pressing keys randomly, Kuroo watches his character being slowly murdered by the NPCs he’d stumbled into. It looks like an unpleasant if colorful way to go. “Remind me why I agreed to this again?”

_“Because you’re lonely but too much of a nerd to fix it by hanging out at some bar with strangers.”_

“Ah, yes, that’s it.”

_“It’s okay, it’s why I like you.”_ There’s the brief, distinct sound of Kenma munching on something Kuroo is sure he shouldn’t be at one in the morning. _“Don’t tell anyone I said that.”_

Kuroo cackles, steering his freshly resurrected character across the map. “Do you think I’ve learned nothing over the—oh, hey, I think I’m at the tower—_no_!”

_“You ran into them again, didn’t you?”_

“_No_. Yes. Wait, is that you?”

_“Is what me?”_ Kuroo can make out the clacking of Kenma furiously slamming his keyboard, the distorted cries of his enemies being slaughtered.

“This armor guy is healing me!”

_“Not me. Sounds like a paladin,”_ says Kenma.

“Sounds like _my hero_,” says Kuroo. “Let’s invite him to our group.”

_“Knock yourself out... I’m crashing anyway.”_

“What, wait—” Kuroo sputters, but Kenma has disconnected quick as ever before Kuroo even manages to click on the paladin.

**>>UpOwlKnight has joined the party.**

_“Hey, hey!”_ a guy’s voice crackles cheerily over Kuroo’s headset. _“Thanks for the—ah, crap, shield me!”_

Kuroo doesn’t have time to ponder the sudden awkwardness of voice chatting alone with a complete stranger. Things are hitting him, the screen flashing red. “Um—”

_“Oh, it’s shift-4!”_

He manages to cast the shield and a few other spells that seem to help, but mostly he just watches as the heavily armored UpOwlKnight whirls and sparkles and warhammers all the demons into puddles of loot.

“Dude, you’re—that was awesome,” Kuroo says, grinning stupidly at his screen.

_“I know!!”_ the guy says, laughing. _“Ahh, I mean, you were awesome, too!”_

Kuroo doubts this, but he doesn’t say no when UpOwlKnight suggests they finish clearing out the tower together. And before he realizes it, they’re both snorting over the fact that it’s almost sunrise.

_“Invite me again whenever!”_ the guy urges, warm but rough with exhaustion, just before they disconnect.

Kuroo doesn’t have the heart to mention that his free trial is over.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending is like that because it's one of a series of chance meetings, but rest assured that eventually one sticks. Or you can imagine this one works out on its own instead.
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves).


End file.
